Legacy
by heybabesxoxo
Summary: Its been a year since Amons defeat and all things in the Four Nations seem good and well, but things turn drastically. Will Team Avatar be able to conquer what lies ahead? Can Korra handle what's about to come next? You'll have to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Long time no talk! I was thinking about my fanfic Legacy and I decided to change it up a little bit so here it is! **

"Ikki! Give me my book back!"

"Not until you play with Me and Meelo!"

"UGH!"

Suddenly a blast of air blew open my window sending in leaves along with it. I slammed my pillow over my face and screamed. _Why do these kids always cause a mess of things, _I thought to myself. Now I see why Pema wants a non-bending child.

I lifted the pillow off my face and opened my eyes to see 3 creatures hovering over me. I looked at my clock to see it say 7:00 AM. I rubbed my eyes and checked again and sure enough, 7:00 AM.

I revert my attention to the 3 kids crowding around me, and ever so graciously Meelo was sitting on top of me picking his nose.

"Kooorrrraaa! You're awake!" And so it began. "Oh my gosh we have an amazing day planned! First we're going to have breakfast, then feed the lemurs and bison, and then Daddy is going to teach us airbending and-"

"Woah," I interrupted Ikki, who was speaking a mile a minute. "First of, will you 3 get away from me," I pushed all 3 away and sat up on the edge of my bed. "Second, it's 7 o'clock in the morning!" I slowly stood up and corralled the kids to the door. "And third, get out." I opened the door and pushed the 3 out and quickly shut it.

_Will I ever sleep in? _I thought to myself as I walked over to my dresser. I began feeling nauseous and light headed as I was getting ready, I thought it was weird, but I shook it off and finished getting ready for the day.

* * *

I walked into the dining room to a breakfast feast. Of course it was like this every morning because Pema cooks for 9 people, but it still made my eyes widen and mouth water. I then was pulled back into reality when Ikki and Meelo came whirling in with Jinora not far behind buried into her book.

Two amber orbs caught my attention and I soon began to feel hot, _Come on Korra! Stop blushing! _ I told my self. The boy behind the fiery eyes got up and started walking towards me. _Korra don't lose your cool. He's just your boyfriend. Ha just your incredibly hot boyfriend! Oh who am I kidding! _

Before I knew what I was doing I leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately. The lips pulled away and I began gasping for air.

"Good morning Korra."

"Good morning Mako." I smile spread across both our faces.

"Ehem," a low voice blurted out.

Mako blushed and set me down. And to my dismay I turned around to see quite an annoyed Tenzin.

I laughed, "Sorry Tenzin!"

He just rolled his eyes and joined the rest of the family at the table, as did Mako and I.

As soon as I sat down Bolin said something, "Well that was smooth guys." He smirked.

Mako laughed sarcastically, but I just ignored the whimsical comment.

* * *

After breakfast the day had begun. Mako went off to patrol Republic City since he was now a solider in the United Forces as was Bolin, but he was still in basic training. As for me, I'm stuck at the temple trying to connect to my spiritual side.

"Ugh Tenzin!" I yelled in frustration. "I'm never going to get the hang of this!"

"Patience Korra, it takes time." Tenzin said ever so calmly.

"But how much time huh!" Tenzin was looking away with a weird look on his face.

I turned around to see 3 White Lotus guards running towards us. They all appeared frantic with fear in their eyes.

Tenzin shot up, "What's going on?"

"Tenzin Sir," one spoke up, "You have a wire from Commander Bumi, its urgent he said."

Without a word Tenzin ran to his office in the temple just leaving me sitting there. "Seriously!" I yelled back at him.

* * *

I knocked on the door frame of Tenzin's office since his door was wide open.

"Come in Korra," Tenzin waved me in.

"Is everything alright? Wait, what am I saying? Of course its not! Out with it Tenzin."

He huffed, "Attacks have been sprouting out all across the four nations and now its getting more serious."

"What kind of attacks?"

"Equalist attacks." He said hesitantly.

"What? And why didn't anyone tell me!" I yelled.

"The United Forces thought they had it under control in the beginning, but it's getting worse and the Equalists are now taking cities," he sighed, "Korra, I'm afraid the world is going back to the way it was when the Fire Nation was under control."

"Well! What am I going to do?"

"Korra, all of us are going to leave Republic City and go to the South Pole and there Commander Bumi and General Iroh will meet us and sort things out. Just go get Mako, Bolin, and Asami. I'll tell the rest."

"Okay," I didn't feel like arguing with him about me being able to handle this on my own since I began to feel light headed again.

The room began spinning and Tenzin's image became fuzzy. "Tenzin!" I screamed. And then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Chapter two yay! I'm really proud of myself and I'm really enjoying this plot. There is a lot more to come!**

_"Ah, the young Avatar." "What do you want from me!" I yelled as struggled to get free of the chains holding me back. "Struggling won't free you." The deep voice chuckled. "What do you want from me!" I screamed once more. "To see you suffer!" I lightning rod was shot into my stomach. "AAHH!"_

I gasped and jolted up. Thank goodness it was just a dream.

"She's awake!" A familiar voice shouted.

I looked all around me, but I still couldn't make out where I was.

"Wh-Wh-Where am I?" I questioned as I was still gasping for air.

A lady came towards me, but I couldn't make out who she was, "You're in the Temple's infirmary."

"Why?" I asked.

"You fainted earlier, don't you remember?" The lady said.

"No, I don't." I said still unsure of everything that was going on. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Yes, ha you're just dehydrated and exhausted from training so much."

"Okay that's good to hear, were is everyone?"

"They are all outside waiting for you sweetheart, should I send them in?" The lady asked politely.

"Please," I smiled.

As soon as she opened the door Mako came running in. He walked over to the bed I was in. Before I knew it he pulled me into him and held me in his arms.

"Korra, I was so worried." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm okay," I said as I smiled loving every minute of this.

Bolin and Tenzin saw me and sighed as if they were holding their breath.

"Korra, do you think you'll be okay for the trip tomorrow?" Tenzin asked in a fatherly way.

"I think I will," I smiled weakly.

"Alright, make sure you rest up. You're going to be sleeping with Mako and Bolin tonight so they can keep an eye one you. I know it's against rules, but in this occasion I'm letting it slide," Tenzin puffed. He seemed really stressed out.

"I promise I will, but what about my stuff and Naga?"

"That's all taken care of," And with that Tenzin left.

* * *

After one final check the ladies at the infirmary allowed me to leave. I moved myself to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up while grabbing Mako's arm. I took one step and I felt my knee's buckle underneath me, but before I could fall Mako caught me.

"You're not walking," Mako said in a stern voice. He picked me up and left the infirmary with me in his arms.

As we were walking to the men's dormitory, Bolin finally spoke up.

"Korra, do you know what we're going to do about the recent equalist attacks?"

"No Bolin, I'm not sure of anything right now." I said worriedly.

Mako got to the mens dormitory a few minutes later with me still in his arms. When we got to his room he gently placed me on his bed and covered me with his blanket. For awhile he sat on the edge of his bed and caressed my cheek with his hands.

"Hey I'm going to go get ready for bed, will you be okay here alone." He said softly.

Bolin scoffed, "Hello?"

"I'll be fine, I've got Bolin."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before he left. I decided to close my eyes and rest since I know it'll be hectic tomorrow

* * *

_I rubbed my closed eyes and awoke to find myself in a deserted temple. "Hello Korra." Who was that, I thought to myself, that sounded so familiar. I turned around to see Aang. Surprised I smiled, "What are you doing here Aang?" I said happily. "You have some questions I feel." "I do." "Well out with it!" Aang laughed. "How do I handle this new problem thats arising when I don't know what I should do?" "You've restored balance to this world 1000 times, and trust me we never know what to do until we do it." "So you're saying I should take matters into my hands?" "Yes and no, I think you need your friends to help you, but somethings you need to handle things on your own because it's your duty." "But what if I can't fix this situation with the equalists taking over the Four Nations! What if I fail?" "Korra, you haven't failed before, why would you now?" Aang said as he faded away. _

"Korra?" I heard Mako's voice as I stirred awake.

"Mhhm, what I was having a nice dream." I said as I rolled over on my side.

"Korra, you need to eat it's lunch time." Mako said.

"What are you talking about, its nighttime." I was getting annoyed.

"You've been asleep since late afternoon yesterday, we are on the boat to the South Pole, I had to carry you on here because you would not get up." Mako was now getting annoyed too.

I sat up and looked around to see I was on of the ships cabin, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, just come here and eat."

Mako set the food on the table and he sat me in his lap while we both ate. He was so worried and protective of me, I mean I'm the avatar and he clearly doesn't see I could take care of myself. And that means he doesn't see me as just the avatar and thats what I love.

* * *

After a delicious lunch I just sat in Mako's arms while he was rambling about Ikki and Meelo pranking him and Rohan always wanting to be with him. It was getting boring so I decided to have some fun.

As quickly as I could I jumped up and tackled Mako to the floor. He had a shocked look on his face and then smirked,

"Guess someone is feeling better," He laughed.

"You talk to much," I said before pressing my lips against his.

I quickly pulled away from the kiss before it got to passionate, even though I was aching for him I wanted to have a little fun.

"Woah, what was that?" Mako said laughing.

"Just not into it right now," I said as I got up off him.

"Oh no you don't!" Mako stood up and grabbed my waist and threw me on the bed, but not too hard.

He then jumped right on top of me and started tickling me. I tried my hardest to fight him, but he wouldn't give. Every now and then he would kiss me softly on the lips teasing me.

All of a sudden the door clicks open and Bolin walks in,

"Hey guys we're um- opps." Bolin blushes and backs out of the room.

Mako starts laughing and I can't be more embarrassed.

"This is so funny," Mako said giggling.

"No its not! Look at your postion!" I yelled laughing. Mako was currently straddling me while I was flat on my back.

"That's what makes it so funny!"

"Ha Ha," I laughed sarcastically. "He's probably at the door call him in." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Hey Bolin, come back here!" Mako called.

Bolin slowly merged in the room smiling with tomato red cheeks, "Sorry to barge in, but I just wanted to let you know that we're here."

Bolin quickly ran away. Mako, who was still on top of me, looked down at me to see me smiling the biggest smile. I haven't been home in a year, and I missed this place dearly.

And the smile on my face wasn't even explaining how excited I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I hope you like it! I'm going to write chapter 4 hopefully tonight!**

"Mako lets go!" I said as I anxiously waited to see my parents.

"Korra, slow down. You got dressed in half a second!" Mako replied.

"I know, because I want to get off this ship and see my family!"

Mako continued to take his own sweet time, laughing at me whenever I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I got so fed up that I shoved his jacket and scarf in this arms then took him by the hand and dragged him off the boat.

"Korra! Spirits, will you let me finish getting ready!" Mako said as he pulled his father's scarf around his neck.

"You are now!" By this time I was running towards my parents, but I did feel a bit guilty that I left Mako there, but hey he should've dressed fast enough.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I dove into their arms.

The 3 of us hugged for what felt like forever. I didn't realize that the whole gang was there watching us. When we released I heard Mako coming up from behind.

"Ah Mako, what took you so long?" My father said as he embraced Mako in a "manly hug." Mako just smiled, not really knowing what to say.

* * *

We all made our way back to the compound, which is where I learned 3 of the elements, since Katara was waiting for us. As the large snow doors opened the Airbending kids flew in there covering us with snow in the process.

"Kids!" Pema yelled in annoyance.

We all giggled at what had just happened, but quickly shook it off and made our way inside. We entered the living quarters of the compound to find Iroh, Bumi, and Katara, of course with their hands full of trying to maintain the kids.

Pema laughed as Iroh was running around chasing Meelo. "Its not going to work Iroh, might as well give up."

Katara turned around as Pema spoke and a warm smile spread across her face at the sight of her youngest son and the familiar faces around him.

"Tenzin." She said softly. "Hi mother," Tenzin said as he embraced her oh so tightly.

Katara made her way around the group and then it was my turn. "Korra just look at you, so big and strong." She smiled.

I smiled, "Its good to see you Sifu Katara." Just as those words left my lips I began to feel lightheaded again. I doubled over in pain as if a knife plunged in my stomach. I could feel myself fading. "Mako! Help!" I screamed and then my world went black.

* * *

_"No mommy don't leave me!" A young child screamed. "I know your upset sweetheart, but I need to go. I promise you I'll be back." I said warmly. "That's what daddy said, but he's still not back!" I cringed at those words. I grabbed the young child and held it in my arms. "I promise you your father would be back in a heartbeat." The young child just looked at me. "I promise you'll all be back." I kissed its forehead before getting up. "No mommy no!" The child was balling. A familiar voice spoke, "Hey kiddo, your mother will be back soon." I left the room with the wales of the child still haunting me. _

"Korra? Korra?" The voice was hazzy and I couldn't make out who's it was.

I soon felt a thumb wipe across my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying. I shut my teary eyes tight and quickly opened them to see two comforting faces smiling at me. Mako and my mother.

I smiled, it was weak, but I smiled. "What's going on?" I said hoarsely.

"You fainted again darling," my mother said softly as she caressed my cheek.

I began to sit up, but winced in pain from aches in my stomach. "Woah easy there tiger, take it slow." Mako said as he grabbed my had slowly helping me sit up.

I finished sitting up when Katara entered the room. "Korra, its so good you're up now," she smiled. "I don't mean to be rude, but my I speak to Korra alone." Katara asked Mako and my mother.

The both nodded. Mako kissed my hand and walked off with my mom.

A million questions were going off in my head, and one of them just bursted out. "Katara, this is weird. The same thing happened to me a few days ago, and the lady just said I was dehydrated and stressed."

Katara smiled, "Well child you are dehydrated and stressed as far as everyone else knows."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Korra, as you were asleep of course I examined you, but I found something interesting. Why don't you take a look."

Katara held up the bucket of water as I slowly bended the water out and placed in across my chest.

Katara giggled, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Let me help you," She said as she directed my hands to my abdomen.

As I bended the water of my abdomen and felt an immense amount of energy. I was so confused, I've never come across something like this.

"Katara, what's going on?" I asked in fear.

"Don't fret, it's nothing to be scared of. It's just a baby." Katara said calmly.

"Oh really that's good- Wait... what did you say?!" I said sounding more terrified than before. "D-Did you say b-baby?" In shock I dropped the water I was bending.

"Yes Korra, a baby," she smiled, "You see your baby is different. I'm guessing its father is Mako and he is a talented bender and you the Avatar, so the baby is strong and powerful that's why you feel so much energy."

Still shocked about the information brought on my before, "A b-baby?" I questioned.

Katara smiled and bended the water that I dropped off of me. "You're about 8 weeks along. I didn't tell anyone, I just told them your body is in shock from all the training and stress in your life."

I was coming back to reality, "Can we keep it this way? I know everyone especially Tenzin will treat me differently."

"We can keep it our big secret," Katara smiled. "And if you're wondering you've been fainting because you're not eating enough and over training. You're caring for two know Korra."

"Is the baby in danger?" I asked sounding responsible for once in my life.

"It's perfectly fine, but it won't be if you don't take care of yourself." Katara said sternly.

"I promise you I will," I said surely. "Katara?"

"Yes dear?" She asked sweetly.

"I've been having odd dreams lately," She nodded telling me to go on. "When I first fainted, I had a vivd dream of a man electrocuting me, the second one Aang came to me and basically told me to keep faith in myself, and the third one was of me having to leave my child because of my Avatar duties."

Katara paused and processed what I had just said before speaking. "Dreams are funny. Sometimes dreams can be your worst fears, and those are obviously nightmares. But sometimes dreams can be helpful, and I believe Aang actually visited you. Aang visits me sometimes." Katara looked at me with sad eyes and spoke, "But sometimes dreams can show you your future."

I paused after what she had said. No way. Mako can't die. My eyes began to water and a tear streamed down my cheek.

"Korra?" I shook my head and looked up at Katara. "I know what you're thinking, I'm pretty sure Mako will be fine... I have a feeling."

I smiled, but the tears still made my eyes glare. Katara came up and hugged me. She caressed my hair and made me feel loved. I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders for a few minutes. I could see one reason Aang was drawn to her. I feel like Mako has the same affect on me. He makes me feel as if I'm normal.

Katara released me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "You'll be fine, Korra. You can do anything. Your strength should mostly be back so you can walk. You'll still be a little weak so Mako will be taking you to your house so you can rest."

Inside the compound was a house for Me, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Iroh whenever he was with us. It was nice because no one would bug us unless we were needed.

Katara helped me up slowly and guided me to the door where Mako was waiting. He smiled at me and quickly laced his arm around my shoulder and helped me walk. The healing hut's steps were rigorous, but I got down them.

* * *

When we got to our house Bolin and Asami were making dinner. "Are you hungry Korra?" Asami asked. "Is that even a question!" I said cheerfully. "I see you're feeling like yourself again." Asami laughed.

Over the year Asami and I's friendship has grown stronger. We weren't as close as first, mostly because I was jealous of her and Mako, but that changed.

After dinner the 4 of us gathered around the fire Mako lit in the living room. We all grabbed blankets and pillows and just huddled around each other before we went to bed. We normally did this, we were Team Avatar the closest of friends. How could we not do this.

"Korra, I know your not dehydrated and stressed. Katara told us not to ask you, but I'm worried sick. Will you tell us?" Bolin asked.

I was so nervous when he asked that, I mean Mako should be the first to know. I didn't know how to respond. "Bolin, is it okay if I wait until later to tell you. I have to figure things out first. But I promise you I'm okay." Bolin just looked at me, but let it slide. I knew he was gonna get it out of me.

After a while of talking and laughing we all decided it was time for bed since we knew tomorrow was going to be hectic since Iroh and Bumi were coming in.

Mako carried me upstairs, even though I refused and said I could walk up by myself he insisted. But I do have to admit I'm glad he did since I don't know if I could tackle he flight of stairs.

He gently put me down in his room and I quickly changed into one of his big shirts and hopped into his bed. He decided I was sleeping with him tonight and there was no but's about it.

After he took of his shirt and put on his sweatpants he climbed into bed. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid onto his chest. The South Pole was so cold, and even when you had hundreds of blankets on you, you were still freezing. But Mako was warm.

"Mako, I think I'd only need you as a blanket." I smirked.

"We'll, I am a fire bender." He said as steam left his body.

I wiggled myself further into his embrace. I couldn't help thinking that this loving man was the father of my child. This moment made me feel like everything would be okay, and the baby would be safe. But I had to tell Mako, and the sooner I tell him the less made he'll be.

I took a deep breathe and gulped, Mako looked down at me. "Korra, Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"What's going on?" Mako said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I took a breathe, well he goes nothing. "Mako, I decided you should be the first to know whats going on."

He gave a a questioning look before I continued, "Mako, I'm pregnant. Well we're pregnant."

He frooze, no words left his mouth. His eyes filled with fear and worry. "Korra, is the baby okay?" He now was serious.

"It's fine, but Mako we can't have a baby. We are 18 and 19. I'm the avatar for spirits sake. Right now the world needs me and now I have to raise a child. And what if my enemies find out I have a kid! I don't even want to think about it." Tears flooded my eyes and I quickly turned my face away from him.

I felt his thumb touch my chin. He moved my head so I was facing him. "Korra, this baby might have been unexpected, but there is nothing that we can't handle." He looked me in the eyes, "Korra, I will never ever leave you and this child. Ever." He was so sincere.

"I know." And I wasn't just saying that, I knew he never would.

A smiled rose on his lips and a laugh escaped. I smiled and grabbed his hand placing it on my stomach. He looked at me dead in the eyes and kissed me so passionately with his hand still on my stomach the whole time. It wasn't any kiss, this kiss was special. It was pure.

We laid back down and I snuggled into him as before. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and my hand laid on his chest. But this time his hand was placed on my stomach. And in that moment, I knew we were safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter four! Enjoy.**

I woke up on my stomach with my head turned towards the window. The sunlight burned my eyes. I slammed my head into my pillow and moaned. I soon felt a hand rub my back.

"You know, you shouldn't sleep on your stomach," A soft voice whispered.

I looked up to see Mako laying down rubbing my back. I smiled and kissed his lips softly. I pulled away to see a smile on his face.

"Come on, Bolin came in a few minutes ago and said breakfast was being held at Katara's house."

I slowly, but surely got up. I put on my pants and jacket. I didn't bother changing out of Mako's shirt and he didn't change out of his sweatpants. I sat back down on the bed after putting my boots on and I felt exhausted already.

"How are ya holding up?" Mako asked as he was putting on his father's scarf.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. Katara said it was normal, but I do need food in my system." I said look came over my eyes.

"Korra, you're okay. You'll be back to yourself in a few months. You're just having a baby." He always knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"But Mako when the baby gets here, I'll be tired and it'll need my constant attention. I have a duty to the world. What if something happens! The world needs me, and the baby needs me too!" Tears filled my eyes, "What if it hates me because I never see it! Because I'm wrapped up in being the avatar." I began sobbing.

Mako sat next to me and held me in his arms. "Korra, the world does need you. It is your duty to keep balance. But you will not be a terrible mother because of it. I think you'll be the best mom because of it. Sometimes you'll have to leave, and team avatar will have to come with you. But I know Pema will do all she can to make sure the baby is loved and cared for while we're away. Our child will love you unconditionally. I'm sure when the baby is born you will be tired, and if anything happens I'm sure Tenzin, Iroh, and Bumi will do all they can to solve it without you."

"Mako, you honestly think I can do this?" I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face.

He smiled and wipe them away with his thumbs. He kissed my forehead while his hands were on my neck and my hands on his wrists. He pulled back and looked at me with a smile, "I know you can do this."

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. We were so lost in each others arms. Our eyes were shut tight and my head was buried into his shoulder.

When Mako released he looked to he glanced at the door and then quickly looked again, but this time his face was blank.

I laughed, "Mako what's- Oh." I turned to see what he was in shock about.

To our surprise it was Bolin and Asami. They had the biggest grin on their faces. _Crap, they heard the whole thing. _

"You're having a baby!" Asami squealed as Bolin was jumping up and down.

"Ha yeah." Mako said as his hand reached his neck and he blushed.

Bolin turned to Asami and squealed, "We're going to be an aunt and uncle!"

Mako just rolled his eyes, but I couldn't help but laugh. "If you guys wouldn't tell anyone that'd be great."

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever." Asami said as she made her way over to me. "How far along are you?"

"2 months." I smiled. "You know we are totally doing a babyshower." Asami squealed.

"Ha, I figured you would want to." I said. Asami was booming with joy.

"Do you think it's a firebender or waterbender?" Bolin questioned.

"I don't know yet, ha." I laughed. "I think its a firebender." Mako teased.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Bolin and Asami kept going on and on talking to each other about the baby. My stomach grumbled, I turned to Mako. He had noticed. He laughed and then looked at Asami and Bolin.

"Hate to cut the chit chat guys, but Korra's hungry." Mako said seemingly annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Food!" Bolin said as he ran out the door.

By the time Asami, Mako and I got outside Bolin was half way to Katara's house.

* * *

We entered the dining room to find my parents, Tenzin, Pema, Katara, and the annoying airbender kids. Mako and I walked over to where my parents were and sat down.

"How you feeling honey?" My mom smiled.

"I'll feel a lot better when I get food in me." I laughed.

Katara had prepared us traditional water tribe food. It was good to be home. Just as we were finishing up a loud knock banged on the door.

"Mom!" The voice yelled. It was Bumi.

Tenzin rolled his eyes, and Katara smiled. Before Katara could get up Ikki already opened the door.

"Uncle Bumi!" Ikki beamed. Bumi picked her up and spun her around. Jinora and Meelo came running behind.

"Well if it isn't my favorite nieces and nephews." Bumi smiled tickling each one. Rohan came crawling behind. "Hello shrimp." Bumi picked up Rohan and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

After the kids got out of the way Bumi entered the house and Iroh followed. They greeted us all giving warm hugs. But when Iroh got to Asami, Asami blushed mad and it looked like she melted into his arms. I elbowed Bolin's arm.

"Looks like someones in love." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but Tenzin, Korra, may we speak with you?" Iroh asked. He was now going back to general mode. Iroh, Bumi, Tenzin and I made our way to Katara's living room to have our chat.

"As you both know attacks have been popping up around the four nations and we believe they are equalists, but we are not sure." Bumi said.

"Do you have any other ideas what they might be?" Tenzin asked.

"Not right now, the attacks come out of nowhere and whenever we get witnesses they have no idea really on what had happened." Bumi stated.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"Korra, since you are now a fully realized avatar, we were wondering if you, Mako, Asami, and Bolin would travel the world and pinpoint each of the attack areas and figure out whats going on. And of course Iroh would tag along with you." Bumi asked.

_Oh my spirits. How can I do this, I'm pregnant. I'm at my most vulnerable. If I get hurt, the baby could die._

"Actually Bumi, thats not a bad idea. Korra, its time you start doing you duty and traveling the world." Tenzin said.

_Shit. Are you kidding me Tenzin? I thought you would be totally against this. _

I zoned out and it took a while for them to bring me back. "Korra, are you alright?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to step outside and clear my head." I bolted out of the room and swooshed pass everyone in the dining room.

* * *

I stepped outside and panic quickly attacked me. I began pacing back and forth with my hands on my head. I was breathing deeply and shaking. I heard footsteps from behind and turned around to see Mako and Tenzin.

"Korra, why did you leave. What's going on?" Tenzin asked.

"Shit, shit, shit." I said quietly.

"What was that?" Tenzin said firmly.

"I said shit, Tenzin. SHIT," I yelled. Mako came over to my side and rubbed my back. Tenzin's eyes filled with anger.

"Korra, whats wrong?" Mako asked sweetly.

"Bumi and Iroh want me to travel the world with You, Asami, Bolin and Iroh to figure out the reason for the attacks and stop them." I said looking into his eyes with fear.

"Oh shit." Mako said rubbing his neck. His eyes made it seem like he was thinking a million thoughts.

"What's going on here?!" Tenzin seemed enraged.

"I'm pregnant Tenzin! Pregnant!" I exaggerated.

"What?!" Tenzin yelled.

The door slammed and out came Pema. "What is going on out here?"

"She's pregnant Pema!" Tenzin yelled.

"What? Thats fantastic!" Pema said joyfully.

"No it isn't the baby is in danger. Korra has to travel the world and figure out what the hell is going on with these attacks. This is one big mistake!" Tenzin yelled.

_Mistake. This is one big mistake. _Hearing those words hurt. My eyes filled with tears. I could tell Mako was hurt by those words. No he looked furious.

Pema eyed Tenzin. He turned to me and realized what he had done, "I'm so sorry Korra."

"Its okay," My voice was shaky. "No it's not, its not a mistake. Its bad timing, but not a mistake." Tenzin said as he hugged me. Tenzin rarely gave hugs, so I knew he truly meant it.

"So what are we going to do?" Tenzin asked.

"First go inside, its freezing. And Korra, Mako, I suggest you tell everyone right now." Pema stated.

We all ran inside as a little bit of snow began to fall. Mako looked me in the eyes and I took a deep breathe before entering. Well here goes nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I know this is a long chapter, but I had a lot I need to squeeze in. I hope you like it and please review!**

_Well, here goes nothing. _I stepped into Katara's house and all eyes were on me. _Shit they heard. _My mom came up to me and gave me a big hug. She let go and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying?"

"I'm happy. In fact, I'm overjoyed!" My mom laughed tearfully.

My father walked up to Mako, who was standing right behind me, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you ever hurt my baby girl and grandchild, I'll personally kill you." My dad laughed.

Mako's eyes widened, "I would never even dream about hurting your daughter, Sir."

My dad chuckled, "I was only kidding, you are a fine young man Mako. There is no doubt in my mind that you won't love and care for her."

"You are a fine young man, Mako." My mother said as she gave him a motherly hug. Mako dove into it, I could tell he yearned for his mother's hugs.

I looked up at everyone in the dining room, "Did you guys hear everything?" They all nodded, I dropped my head in embarrassment.

Meelo came running up to me and put his ear on my stomach, "There's really a baby in there? How come you aren't big like Mommy was?"

"It's because the baby is still tiny, Meelo." Pema said to her child.

* * *

We all sat down knowing a long conversation was about to come next, Pema left with my mom and the kids so they could be occupied. So it was just Me, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Iroh, Tenzin, Bumi, Katara, and my father.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Tenzin, what are we going to do? Korra needs to go around the nations and try to stop this from turning into an all out war." Bumi asked.

"What can we do, Bumi? She's in no condition to travel." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, I can travel. I'll be fine!" I yelled madly.

"Korra, what happens if you get in a fight? What if you get hurt? There is no guarantee that the baby will survive." Tenzin looked at me harshly. "And then what if you go into labor? Who will help you?"

I looked down, knowing that what Tenzin said was all true. "Actually Tenzin, being a General you have to be trained in many things. And one of those things being is helping deliver a baby." Iroh chimed in.

My eyes flashed open, and I was hopeful, but Tenzin spoke. "Okay, there is an answer to that question. But what if she gets hurt?" My hope faded quickly.

"May I?" Katara asked as she walked towards us. "Tenzin, when I was pregnant with Kya, Your father and I along with the rest of the gang had to travel the world to make sure everything was running smoothly. I mean it was 100 years of fighting, it doesn't just end like that. We would come across hazy situations and get into fights, but I was always careful. Of course I was scared knowing that if I got hurt it could be fatal for the baby, but in the moment I had to let go of that fear because I had to help Aang keep peace." She shallowed before continuing, "Korra is strong and she's the Avatar. I know its dangerous and could end badly, but she needs to do this for the sake of the world. She has 4 strong people tagging along. I have a feeling everything involving the baby will be fine." Katara eyed Tenzin.

Tenzin took a deep breathe and nodded his head, "Korra, you must be careful."

"Tenzin I promise. I need to do this."

"I know." He smiled.

"Okay, now that we are for sure going, whats the game plan?" Bolin asked Iroh.

"Well, we should leave in the morning. I know its soon, but we need to start now."

"Alright, where exactly are we going?" Mako asked.

"Most of the attacks are occurring in the Earth Kingdom, as for right now we should probably go to Kyoshi Island since its isolated from the rest of the Earth Kingdom the hope is the news that the Avatar is traveling won't spread fast. And we will decide from there." Iroh said as he talked in his "general voice."

Bolin always mocked him whenever he talked like that which made us all laugh, but right now he couldn't because this was a big deal.

"Any one else have anymore questions?" We all were about to shake our heads no, when Asami's voice spoke up.

"I do," She said quietly. "Okay, lets hear it." Iroh said as he leaned back in his chair, acting like he was cool. I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to Asami.

"So we will be traveling the world, what will our transportation be?" Asami asked.

"Well," Iroh scratched his head. "Right now, we will take a boat that the 5 of us including Naga and Pabu can fit on. But as for traveling the Earth Kingdom, I'm not so sure yet."

"It was easier for us since we had a flying bison, so I see where that is the issue." Katara spoke.

"Well, Tenzin you brought 3 bison with you, why not give one the the kids and leave Naga behind?" Bumi asked.

"What!? I could never leave Naga behind!" I stood up enraged. "She means almost everything to me!"

"Korra, we know that, but she can't fit all of you on her and travel the world." My dad said as he tried to calm me down.

"No, Korra's right. Naga is her animal guide. They have an unbreakable bond and when one leaves the other, their heart aches for them. That's how Avatar Aang and Appa were." Tenzin spoke wisely.

We all sat their puzzled, not knowing what to do.

"I've got it!" Bolin yelled.

"Okay, give us your thoughts." Bumi responded.

"Well, Asami owns Future Industries and they have factories all across the world. We can get a car that's exactly like the car we used when we patrolled Republic City. And as for Naga we get a trailer and hitch it on the back and put her in it." Bolin said.

We all looked at him stunned with our mouths hanging open.

"Bolin, that is genius!" Iroh shouted. "Does everyone agree we should do that?" Iroh questioned.

"Yeah." Asami, Mako, and I said in unison.

"Okay then, it's settled. Tomorrow we will get on the boat an hour pass dawn."

* * *

"Mom? Pema?" I knocked on the door of my parents house with Mako, Bolin, and Asami next to me.

The door clicked open and my mom appeared and motioned us inside. We walked in to see the kids passed out on the floor and Rohan asleep in Pema's arms. My mom handed each of us a cup of hot chocolate as we sat down at the table.

"That's the first time I've ever seen sleeping," Asami whispered.

"This is the first time I've been in a room with them not tearing me apart!" Bolin quietly shouted.

"Shhhush!" Pema eyed Bolin, not wanting him to wake them up and disturb the peace.

I couldn't help, but look at Rohan cradled in Pema's arms. _Wow, that's going to be me soon. _I'm scared and worried, but I can't lie, I'm a little excited. I knew Mako could tell I was looking at the sleeping baby because he kissed my cheek and patted my flat stomach.

* * *

A few minutes after we all took our last sip of hot chocolate we decided it was time to go. Also because the kids were stirring awake and we did not feel like being around those firecrackers when they are fueled with energy.

Whenever us four go to the South Pole its either because of worldly issues or visiting family members. We are always either laughing and having a good time or we're rather serious dealing with problems. I've always wanting to take the gang penguin sledding, but right now I think its not such a good idea. An idea popped into my head on what we could do.

"Hey, whenever we are here is seems like we never just sit around and talk. Since we have some time to kill, how about we go and talk to Katara and she can tell us about her adventures with Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko."

"Yeah, maybe she can give us some advice!" Asami said excitedly.

* * *

We got to her house in the compound and just as Bolin was about to knock on the door, it flung open. Bolin landed flat on his face and Katara just smiled. We all laughed before Mako helped him up.

"Come on in, I had a feeling you were coming." Katara smiled.

Asami and I entered first with Bolin and Mako trailing behind. I could hear Bolin complaining in the back round because we didn't help him up fast enough. I just ignored it and sat down.

"What can I do for you kids?" Katara asked sweetly as she was pouring us hot tea.

"We were wondering if-mmmm this is good tea!" Bolin said as he was took a sip of the tea.

"Why thank you, its a recipe that I treasure, but do continue."

Bolin had a mouthful of tea and he was just about to speak before Mako cut in. "I got it bro. We were wondering if you could tell us about your adventures when you traveled the world during and after the war."

"I would be happy to," Katara smiled as she sat down. "Gosh, you four remind me of my gang."

"Well, we are Team Avatar fighting crimes and protecting the world!" Bolin shouted as he fist pumped the air.

Katara took one good look at him before laughing her guts out. "What's so funny Katara?" Asami giggled.

"Its just for the longest time my brother, Sokka, tried to get us to call ourselves Team Avatar. We all thought it wouldn't stick, but I see that it did with you four." Katara giggled some more.

"So back to what you said earlier, you said that we remind us of you and your friends?" Mako asked.

"Oh my spirits yes. You all are different, but in ways you are the same. Like for instance, Korra you are the Avatar and so was Aang. But Aang wouldn't hurt a fly, unless he absolutely had to, but you are a spitball. You knock down anything in your way. So for that you remind me of Toph."

"Haha, are you serious?" I laughed.

"Completely, and Bolin's jokes are like my brothers. They are stupid and annoying, but when Sokka was away learning the art of the sword we missed him terribly because of his jokes. And whenever I hear Bolin's witty jokes, it warms my heart." Katara's eyes were glazed with a little tear. It seemed like she really missed her friends.

* * *

After a while of talking to Katara about her past it was time for us to go and get ready for tomorrow.

"Korra, you be safe okay. You need to eat and rest. Be careful not to push you body, and take care of yourself." Katara gave me a big hug and kissed my forehead.

"I promise Master Katara."

"And you three," she said harshly. "Be safe, and remember we all love you. And make sure this girl isn't stubborn and takes care of herself and the baby."

"We promise," Asami hugged Katara tightly as did Mako.

Bolin walked up to Katara and smiled, "Katara, we love you too." He hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh as tear streamed down her face.

We left her house and made ways for ours. It was a long day and now we had to start packing and getting ready for our trip. I'm sure my parents are going to come over and bring somethings along with Tenzin.

"Hey bro, what did you tell Katara?" Mako asked as we were walking.

"Oh, just something that she can hold onto." Bolin smiled.

* * *

We came closer to the house and we saw spoke coming out of the chimney. I looked at Bolin and he smiled a devious smile before speaking.

"Hey Asami, I bet Iroh is in there waiting for you with roses spread on your bed and candles lit, by himself, around you room." Bolin teased.

Mako and I laughed quietly as Asami's face turned tomato red, "Shut up Bolin." Asami elbowed him hard as we approached the door.

"Ow! Asami, what the heck." Bolin whinned.

Mako opened the door and Asami went running upstairs shouting, "That's what you get!"

Mako, Bolin, and I entered the house. Pabu came scurring up Bolin's shoulder and licked his cheek.

"Hey Pabu, want a treat? I bet you do!" Bolin said as he made way for the kitchen.

Mako and I entered the kitchen to find Iroh cooking up roasted duck and Bolin messing with Pabu. "Hey Iroh," Mako said as he hung up our coats in the closet.

"Hey, are you guys packed?"

"No not yet, I'm sure Asami is now, but we will in a few minutes." Mako answered.

"How much stuff do you think she'll bring?" Iroh asked.

"Probably her entire room." Bolin giggled.

We all laughed, "Hey Korra, wanna get packing?" Mako asked.

"Yeah sure. Hey Bolin?" I asked as I was getting up from my seat.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call my mom and tell her that she, my dad, and Tenzin can come over in an hour?"

"Sure, Korra!"

Mako and I made our way upstairs and into our room. I entered the closet to grab our bags and just before I knelt down to get them Mako's arms snaked around my waist.

"Hey cutie, I haven't had you to myself all day." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled, "I'm just popular, everyone wants a piece of this hot ass," I teased.

His arms were still around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder, "Well I'm the one who wants this the most," Mako said as he pinched my butt.

"Mako!" I pushed him back laughing. "You'll have to get me if you want some!"

I ran away laughing. I got to my side of the bed before he processed what was going on. He came after me laughing and before he could catch me I jumped on the bed and jumped off the other side running towards the closet.

I ran into the closet and into the corner. He walked in and then I realized I made a dumb move and tried to escape, but he already had me corner. He began tickling me until I fell to the floor laughing. He then picked me up by the legs so my upper body was dangling behind his back.

"Haha, Mako stop! Let me go!" I yelled not being about to control my laughter.

"Not a chance," he smirked as he plopped me down on the bed tickling me.

"Mako! Stop!" I squealed.

He tickled me what felt like for minutes before he stopped. I was so exhausted I couldn't even get up to pack. We were just laying on the bed breathing heavily.

"Thanks a lot Mako!" I said breathless throwing a pillow at his face.

"Hey you asked for it!" He laughed back. He propped himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come on, I'll help you up."

He stood up and grabbed my arms and pulled me up. He wrapped one arm around my legs and one around my torso so I was cradled in his arms. He walked over to the closet and let me down.

I went on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly before we began packing. Moments like this I loved. The moments when we act like total kids and then transfer into couple mode are my absolute favorite.

And every time we act stupid, it makes me fall in love with him all over again.


End file.
